In the building trade, it is common practice to support stud walls from sagging by affixing to the walls wooden "let-in" diagonal bracing. Because of the heavy loads often borne by stud walls in residential housing and the like, such walls are subjected to severe stresses which may produce sagging, or deformation of the walls. In addition, let-in bracing must be carefully cut and fitted to the stud wall which it is to support; a time-consuming operation. Diagonal metal strap bracing has been used in an effort to reduce the time required to brace stud walls and to reduce the space normally taken up by wooden let-ins, but such metal strap bracing in general is rather weak and fails readily. Such metal strap bracing is reported, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,302,101 and 2,856,646. A less time-consuming, more easily installed and stronger metal strap bracing is much to be desired.